What's On Your Mind?
by WizardsAndPsychos
Summary: Charles is bothered and unable to sleep. He decides to take a late-night walk, and someone tags along. Oneshot.


_Charles is bothered and unable to sleep. He decides to take a late-night walk, and someone tags along._

A/N: This is my first Cherik fic, and I've read a lot of other Cherik fics before writing this, so the mind link thing is italicized similar to other fanfictions (I hope this is okay), although all thoughts are italicized. Moving on, I must admit that I am quite obsessed with Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy (most of all, when they're together) and thankfully, they are the ones I picture while writing this. The setting of this fic is maybe during First Class, since I only watched it recently. This is simply a smut fic.

**WARNING**: MalexMale. Gay pair. **SMUT**. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THESE KIND OF THINGS, THEN **LEAVE**. If you're a minor, (well, I was a minor too when I discovered such things. Joking!) I will not be held liable for the effects of this fanfiction. _I have spoken._

I do NOT own X-MEN nor do I own its characters.

* * *

Charles sat alone in his study, staring at the book he had taken a while back and attempted to read it, to no avail. He realized that he's been staring at the first sentence of the first paragraph on the first page of the book for almost an hour. He straightened his body, feeling the strain on his lower back which made him click his tongue in frustration. He knew exactly why his mind drifted away. He'd been too busy recently, seen some things that were entirely unexpected and unpleasant, and the Zs eluded him. He needed at least a night to clear his head. _Maybe a late-night walk would help?_

He stood up from the couch, took his coat, and paced towards the door to the main hallway of the manor. Charles was only a few feet away from the door to the outside when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Where are you going, Charles?" asked Erik. Apparently, Charles didn't notice him sitting on the couch by the fireplace as he was consumed by his own thoughts.

"Just going for a brief walk. To get my mind off of things." He replied, still slightly surprised by the other man's presence.

"Need a companion?" The older man asked as he walked towards Charles, already wearing his own coat. "I was also planning to head out. For a... stroll."

"Well, since you're already dressed," Charles smirked as he gestured to Erik's whole body, "I may as well accept your offer."

Erik chuckled and Charles wondered why he felt his heartbeat quicken slightly. The two men headed out and Charles inhaled the late-night breeze, his hair flowing due to the cold wind that passed by them. The telepath thought he saw Erik looking at him from his peripheral, thinking that he would be able to confirm it with the use of his abilities, but decided against it, since he needed permission from the taller man if he wished to do so without any consequences. Charles cleared his throat and shattered the growing silence by asking, "Nightmares?" as he shot a concerned look to the metal-bender.

Erik turned his head to the direction where they were headed and shook his head. "No, I'm simply unable to sleep."

"Ah," Charles responded and was unable to find anything else to say, worried that he might have made their walk awkward. When he was going to twaddle just to build a conversation, it was Erik's turn to ask.

"What's on your mind?" He started. "I know you. Unless you're not too stressed out, you'd be staying cooped up in your study, reading books that may as well be a dictionary or an encyclopedia."

"Don't undermine the interesting components you'd be able to find in an encyclopedia," he said with a light laugh.

"See?" Erik stopped walking, causing Charles to come to a halt as well, and turned his body to the telepath. "What's wrong?" Erik tilted his head to look at Charles' eyes that were averted.

"It's just that," Charles paused and turned to look at the taller man's determined gaze, "I think age is catching up to me." He sighed and continued when Erik only raised his eyebrows, a knowing look that told him he knew that that was not the truth. "These past weeks have been unfortunately eventful. Encouraging more mutants to join us is a great progress, don't get me wrong, but with those associations, I've seen, felt, what they've been through, and it pains me that I've been a bit more fortunate than them as I grew up."

"Charles," Erik exhaled and moved his hand, almost caressing the younger man's cheek. He settled it instead on Charles' shoulder then continued, "You've been through a lot more than you think, believe me. It's an exhausting task, feeling other people's emotions, seeing what they've been through. If it wasn't Charles Xavier that possessed that ability, whoever it might've been would have probably lost their mind early on."

Charles smiled at that, seeing that his friend was eager to comfort him. Erik's hand slid down to his arm softly, and he thanked the darkness of the night for hiding the red flush growing on his face. He wondered why he's embarrassed by that act of kindness, ashamed for thinking other things concerning his best friend. When he realized that it was once again silent, he asked, "What about you, Erik? What's on your mind?"

The taller man chuckled at the knowledge that the telepath in front of him could easily obtain the answer to his question with the use of his ability, but didn't. "I've been bothered, actually, by a certain someone."

"Are they doing you wrong?" Asked Charles, concerned.

"No, no. Quite the opposite, in fact. This person's been on my mind for quite a long time now, and because of that, I haven't been able to sleep properly. Even in my dreams, they appear."

Charles felt a gnawing pain on his chest. _What in the world? Is this…jealousy?_ "Would you mind if I ask who?" _Oh_, he realized.

Erik tapped on his temple, "See for yourself."

Charles furrowed his brows, then closed his eyes and looked into the mind of the man in front of him. Different kinds of images flashed in his vision, causing him to open his eyes suddenly. He was surprised, confused, that all the faces he saw were his. "What?" he panted. His eyes grew bigger as he remembered that one vivid scene of them on a bed, both naked and sweaty.

"Even in my dreams, you appear." Erik stated, his voice slightly huskier. "And now that you know, I'm very willing to accept a punch on the face or on the stomach."

"What?" Charles repeated his question, shocked by how the man treated his own confession. Charles once again put his fingers on his temple, projecting to Erik the events of tonight and how Charles felt around the metal-bender. He was flustered, then he felt all warm and fuzzy, then he felt jealous. The one that amazed Erik the most, was that, he felt surprised but utterly happy when Charles saw himself inside Erik's mind.

"Y-You're not repulsed by what you saw?" He asked, his breath caught in his throat.

"I was shocked but," Charles paused to sigh. "But I was most certainly relieved. Did you not feel my jealousy when you talked of the certain someone on your mind, and I had no idea who they were?" He asked as he walked towards the taller man. Charles noted the increased handsomeness of Erik in the moonlight.

Erik exhaled sharply when the telepath pressed their bodies together, his scent enveloping all his coherent senses. "Charles," _I would love to kiss you right now_, he continued in their mind link.

_Don't be a coward and do so_, Charles teased, his smirk turning to a mischievous grin. Erik grabbed the both sides of his head and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Charles opened his mouth, inviting Erik's tongue in, and Erik was very much obliged to accept his offer. The both of them sucked and nipped on lip and tongue, only parting to breathe. Charles started to feel weak on the knees and Erik caught him by his waist, pulling him closer. Both of them felt the other's growing erection and Charles suggested through their link while they still kissed, _Why don't we head to a more comfortable place?_

_Lead the way_, Erik replied, then Charles started running for the manor, pulling the other man with him, heading for his bedroom in haste. The door shut behind him and Erik continued kissing him passionately, each of them discarding the other's clothes. _On the bed, Charles._

Charles led them to his bed, still not breaking of their kiss, when the back of his knees hit the edge, causing them to fall on the bed. He ground on Erik's thigh, his erection impatient in the constraint of his boxers. Charles whimpered when Erik moved away, then felt the sudden coldness when the last of his clothes was removed. He looked at the metal-bender, his lust-filled eyes consuming Charles' whole being. _Fuck, Erik, I can't think straight._

Erik smirked mischievously as he kneeled between both of Charles' legs, enveloping the head of the telepath's member with his hot mouth. Charles moaned audibly, pushing Erik to the brink of losing control. _Mein gott, Charles, you should see your current state._

Each moan that escaped the telepath's mouth made Erik more determined to tease him until Charles became a whimpering mess, begging for release. Erik continued with his task, circling his tongue around Charles' slit while making sure he didn't touch it. His fingers traced the swollen veins on the younger man's member, earning him a delicious noise from Charles' mouth.

"E-Erik, I'm near," he panted. Charles whimpered in frustration when Erik, with all his resolve, stopped sucking him. He watched as the taller man walk to the table just beside the bed, grabbing Charles' dark blue necktie. _W-What are you—_

His question was cut off when he felt Erik wrap the necktie on the base of his cock, not too tight but was sufficient to prevent his nearing climax.

"I'm not letting you cum too soon." He then used his ability to trap Charles' wrists on the metal headboard, just enough that he wouldn't be able to escape them. He loved teasing the telepath, so far, but he never wanted to hurt him(*).

_Erik, what the hell?_ Charles asked in frustration as he ached to touch his aching cock to help himself climax. "You better fix my headboard after this, or else." He feigned a threat, as he tried to wring his wrists out of the bent metal.

Erik chuckled, saying smugly, "Easy. And if you continue doing that, it'll leave marks on your wrists, which will surely catch other's attention." He pulled the telepath's hip close to him, and started teasing on the ring of muscles with his wet tongue. Charles moaned and moved his hips desperately in sync with the tongue penetrating him.

"E-Erik!" _PLEASE let me come, I beg of you._ His overflowing need for release seemed to reach Erik's mind, which almost made him reach his orgasm. He deemed Charles' entrance sufficiently stretched and started entering him slowly. The professor shrieked in both pleasure and frustration when he felt Erik's member penetrate him, pulling his arms with an unintentional force.

"Charles," the metal-bender grunted, thrusting slowly inside the tightness that is driving him drunk with pleasure. When he felt his own climax nearing, he started undoing both the necktie on Charles' cock and the metal trapping his wrists. _FUCK_. He pushed harder and felt nails digging onto his back as Charles moaned his name like a mantra.

"ERIK!" Charles screamed as he writhed in pleasure under the man who owned the name he moaned several times tonight, streaks of white fluid covering his chest down to his abdomen.

Erik's movements started to become uneven and inconsistent as he felt the building pressure inside him. The throbbing and tightening of Charles' entrance only made his orgasm come soon, and sooner or later, Erik's body jerked in pleasure as he spilled all his built-up frustration inside the person he knew he loved most.

"Erik," Charles whispered, _I love you_. He caressed the cheek of the man on top of him, kissing the skin just below his right eye tenderly.

_I've loved you ever since I met you, Charles_. "It was so hard to stop myself from pouncing on you every time you're so defenseless." Erik moved his face to join their lips in a less heated and more passionate and loving kiss.

"I'm sorry for not noticing." Charles chuckled then continued, "Although, you are a bit hard to read. And approach. You always seemed so tense. Like you were infuriated at something or whatever."

Erik laughed heartily and grinned. "It's because I was trying my best not to get distracted by you."

"Then, I'm glad that that will no longer be a problem. For the both of us." Charles shot his lover a sheepish smile.

_How long—_

"I'm not sure. I just know that you, too, are very, very distracting." _And right now, I'm starting to get crushed._

_Oh, sorry_. Erik slowly pulled out of Charles when the younger man moaned aloud unintentionally. "Don't do that." _Fuck, don't do that. Your voice drives me crazy._

"I'm still quite sensitive, you know, since you've done me hard. I think I'm allowed to a few moans after you broke my ass into two." He laughed.

"I'm telling you, if you continue, we will be up until morning, and you'll have a hard time standing up tomorrow." Erik teased.

"I'm fine with that," Charles smirked and continued in their mind link, _But I'd love to take a shower right now. Care to assist me in cleaning myself? _

Erik grinned, knowing what Charles meant by the invitation.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this fic on a whim lol. It was finished within 5 or 6 hours, I guess? If you have any comments, criticisms, suggestions, or anything, I'd love to know what they are for they are the stepping stones to improve a writer's writing. Thanks for reading!!

(*)Welp, that's an oopsie (in the movie lololol).


End file.
